scooby_doo_hbfandomcom-20200215-history
Shaggy Rogers
Norville "Shaggy" Rogers is a fictional character and a protagonist of the American animated television series Scooby-Doo, about the adventures of four crime-solving teenagers and Shaggy's pet Great Dane, Scooby-Doo. Shaggy is a cowardly slacker more interested in eating than solving mysteries. He is the only Scooby-Doo character (besides Scooby) to appear in all iterations of the franchise. He is given the name (or nickname) "Sammy" in all French dubs of the animated movies. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shaggy_Rogers&action=edit&section=1 edit Character Shaggy's speech pattern includes punctuating his sentences with the word "like", and his appearance—he is lanky, with shaggy brown hair and a rough goatee (no moustache, though), and typically wears a green T-shirt and brown bell bottoms. Both Shaggy and Scooby-Doo are readily bribed with Scooby Snacks due to their nearly insatiable appetites, and have tendencies toward goofing off and cowardice. They justify their constant hunger by saying, "Being in a constant state of terror makes us constantly hungry!". http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shaggy_Rogers&action=edit&section=2 edit Portrayers http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Shaggy11.jpghttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Shaggy11.jpgMatthew Lillard as Shaggy in Scooby-Doo.Shaggy was originally voiced by Casey Kasem, who continued in the role for twenty-eight years. Billy West and Scott Innes (who also voiced Scooby for a time) briefly took over the role in several of the direct-to-video films produced in the late 1990s and early 2000s. In 2002, Kasem returned to the role for The WB's new Scooby series What's New, Scooby-Doo?. In the live-action films Scooby-Doo (2002) and Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, Shaggy is portrayed by Matthew Lillard; in the live-action prequel Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins, he is portrayed by Nick Palatas. Scott Menville assumed the role of Shaggy in 2005 for Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue's temporary replacement. *Casey Kasem (1969–1997, 2002–2009) *Billy West (1998) *Scott Innes (1999–2002) *Scott Menville (2005–2007) *Matthew Lillard (2002 and 2004 live-action films, 2010–present as a voice actor) *Nick Palatas (Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins (2009), Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster (2010)) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shaggy_Rogers&action=edit&section=3 edit Relatives Relatives of Shaggy shown during the series include: *Mr. & Mrs. Samuel Chastain "Mom and Pops" Rogers: Shaggy's parents. Shaggy's father is a police officer. At one point, Shaggy's parents lived in Plymouth, Massachusetts. Casey Kasem voiced "Pops" in the first season of Mystery Incorporated. Grey DeLisle voices "Mom" in Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. *Maggie Rogers: Shaggy's younger sister. In A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, she was nicknamed Sugey. *Wilfred: Maggie's fiancee/husband, and Shaggy's brother-in-law. *Gaggy Rogers: Shaggy's uncle, who likes to play practical jokes. *Uncle Shagworthy: Shaggy's rich uncle. Not only does he look like his nephew — he has the same appetite and cowardice. He keeps his most precious possession (food) in a secret refrigerator with valuable jewels. *Great Uncle Nat (Nathaniel): Shaggy's great-uncle. *Uncle Beauregard: Shaggy's late uncle, who left his entire fortune and his Southern mansion and plantation to Shaggy in his will. He was referred to in Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers, although he never made an appearance. *Fearless Shagaford: Shaggy's uncle, who owns the Fearless Detective Agency (see Fearless Fosdick) *Uncle Albert Shaggleford: Shaggy's rich uncle, an inventor who's only appeared in Shaggy and Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! voiced by Casey Kasem.